Advances in genetic technologies allow scientists to routinely create genetically-engineered mice (GEM). GEM have proven extremely valuable in determining the molecular basis of human disease and have been pivotal in development of successful therapeutic strategies. However, thousands of GEM have been created and their numbers continue to increase exponentially. Currently, existing mouse repositories and scientists developing GEM are unable to meet the demands of the biomedical research community. This restricted availability of GEM impedes biomedical research, wastes the scientific and financial resources used to create the GEM and may result in loss of invaluable animal models. The overall goals of this application are to address this issue by establishing mutant mouse regional resource center (MMRRC) that will: (1) import, rederive and produce high-quality GEM, (2) cryopreserve and store GEM germplasm, (3) distribute locally, regionally, and nationally high quality, well characterized GEM to investigators, either as live mice or as crypreserved germplasm, (4) perform genotyping, phenotyping and infectious disease surveillance of GEM strains, and (5) perform innovative research that generates new information that will benefit the community of GEM users. To accomplish this goal, an established, multidisciplinary consortium (Harlan Sprague Dawley, Inc. Indiana University, University of Missouri) will develop a MMRRC primarily located at a Harlan facility in Indianapolis, IN. This unique regional consortium has the infrastructure and expertise in each of the disciplines needed, including importation, quarantine, rederivation, breeding, embryo and gamete cryopreservation, genotyping, phenotyping, infectious disease monitoring, and distribution of mice. The MMRRC will form a cooperative network with other MMRRCs, the MMRRC Advisory Panel (MMRRCAP), and the Informatics Coordinating Center (ICC) to share information. An electronic database, compatible with ICC requirements will be used to share inventory information and quality assurance data. Research projects aimed at improving the efficiency of cryobiology, reconstitution, GEM characterization, and infectious disease monitoring of GEM will be performed. Results of these research investigations will be beneficial to this MMRRC, other MMRRCs and to GEM investigators worldwide.